Era tan simple
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Tan, pero tan, simple que nadie NUNCA se imagino que "esa" podía ser la razón detrás de su tan extraña forma de ser. One-shot bastante corto. NatZa, por supuesto. Y en español, para variar.


**Advertencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si fuera así, seria puro NatZa y Jellal no sería tan emo.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la idea.**

* * *

**Era tan simple.**

_(Una historia de Tendencies' Wrath.)_

* * *

Lucy fue al gremio después de prepararse en su departamento, ella estaba segura de que tenía todo lo que podía necesitar en el obvio-caso en el que equipo Natsu fuera a hacer una misión así de la nada, es decir, lo de siempre.

Estaba caminando hacia el gremio con sus pensamientos centrados en el posible trabajo que podría terminar haciendo o de cuánto podría ser la posible recompensa que estaba segura de que no recibirían, cuando de la nada, una multitud de personas, muchos de los ciudadanos de Magnolia además de algunos magos del gremio, pasaron a su lado sin más que Titania de Fairy Tail sobre ellos.

No es como si ella estuviera por encima de ellos como aterrorizándolos o dándoles un sermón, pero más bien se la llevaban, diablos, la tenían en un trono de algún tipo y la llevaban con gritos de victoria por dondequiera que iban.

La misma mujer de cabello escarlata estaba avergonzada, el rojo de su pelo cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos cuando ella se dejó, en un evidente estado de shock, ser llevada en desfile por la ciudad.

¿Por qué?

Lucy no lo sabía, así que en vez de seguir al grupo de personas y a la mujer por la ciudad, se dirigió hacia el gremio... donde la mayoría de las personas estaban y de dónde seguramente sacaría algunas respuestas.

Había una gran multitud allí, incluso más grande que la que llevaba a Titania alrededor de la ciudad, por lo que su curiosidad creció.

Se abrió paso hacia adelante, diciendo ser una maga de Fairy Tail para acelerar el ritmo, y cuando por fin se metió dentro del gremio y se dirigió hacia el medio de donde la mayoría de sus amigos estaban.

Ella se encontró sin palabras y sorprendida como el resto de la multitud y sus amigos.

Esto no era posible.

"Perdonen mi rudeza, pero ¿por qué estáis todos mirándome?" Natsu preguntó tan cordialmente como pudo, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos y la gente de la ciudad para disfrutar del té y tarta de fresa que Erza trajo para los dos antes de que ella fuera secuestrada por la multitud.

Él sólo quería disfrutar de su té de la mañana en paz después de una noche, y mañana, agotadora de muy agradables y, privadas, actividades entre la mujer de cabello escarlata y el.

¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan conmocionado al respecto?

Oh, el nervio de estas personas.

"¿Q-q-que pasó...?" Lucy le pregunto a Lisanna, viéndola como la más cercana entre los más racionales y honestes dentro de la sala.

La chica de pelo blanco inclinó la cabeza hacia la rubia lentamente con los ojos todavía en estado de shock.

Ella tampoco lo podía creer.

"¿Q-qué, Lucy?" Ella preguntó, tratando de escuchar bien la pregunta y volver a la realidad en un solo intento.

"¿Q-qué pasó con Natsu...? ¿Y p-por qué esta él... y-ya sabes...?" Lucy repitió, con los ojos regresando al muchacho que ahora se levantó de su asiento de manera ofendida y abandonó el edificio de una forma copiada a los de alta alcurnia cuando sus egos eran lastimados.

¡Era algo que no le quedaba bien en lo absoluto!

"¡Keh!" Gajeel fue quien le respondió ella, con una sonrisa tan grande como la melena que colgaba de su cabeza todo el camino a su espalda. "El idiota _lo hizo_..."

"N-no lo puedo creer..." Mira, sí, Mira estaba teniendo problemas para hablar. "...No puedo creer que _eso_ era todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer que Natsu dejara de ser tan... _Natsu_."

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" En el segundo piso, Gildartz estaba riéndose con Laxus, ambos apoyándose contra el otro para evitar una terrible caída al primer piso.

"Hmmmm," Makarov estaba pensativo, aunque su enorme sonrisa decía que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo tanto como los otros dos en el segundo piso. "Siempre pensé que podía ser _eso_... sin embargo, nunca creí que lo era."

Los ojos de la maga de Espíritus Celestiales se abrieron en asombro después de escuchar todas las palabras dichas a su alrededor.

Entonces, eso explicaba por qué ese grupo de personas tomaron a Erza y la cargaban vitoreando a cada paso alrededor de la ciudad… y por qué Natsu, quien salió del edificio, actuaba más como una persona normal... o un noble estirado.

Todo lo que se necesitaba para calmarlo y bajarlo de la luna era... _eso_?

¿¡En serio!?

**El fin.**

* * *

**NA: ¿...como empiezo? Veamos... ah si, soy argentino! Sorpresa!**

**Ahora, si se preguntan porque tengo 48 historias y solo dos están en español... es bastante simple... no me siento cómodo escribiendo en mi idioma natal. Sip, como leyeron. Cosas mías, no se preocupen. Una boludez que no puedo y ni me molesto en explicar, tampoco me molesto en solucionarlo, ya que el ingles me resulta mas cómodo para usar cuando escribo.  
**

**Pasando a otro tema, llegue a las 50 historias! Si! Hurra por mi! Por eso mismo escribí esta historia en español... bueno, la traduje, pero el motivo y sentimiento es el mismo, no? Bien.**

**Quizás, en algún futuro no muy lejano, me dedique a traducir algunas de las historias que tengo al español... para compartirlas y dejar al resto de los hispano-hablantes que no saben ingles, leer lo que he escrito en los últimos 3 años. Les parece bien?**

**Eso es todo... supongo... bueno, ya me incomode bastante. *toce***

**Los vere, en español, en alguna otra ocasión en que traduzca o escriba algo en este idioma.**

**Rushing out~**


End file.
